Swanson.txt
DialogueCovenant |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=000F0C18 |before= |response=''{Rage}'' You think you can kill everyone in the Compound and get away with it? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C459E |before= |response=''{Angry}'' That's stealing! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000F0C1A |before= |response=You ruined everything. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000890B6 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{A touch friendly}'' Our newest friend. You are always welcome here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{No nonsense}'' You can come and go as you like. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Alert}'' It gets real quiet out here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Distracted}'' You again. The door's open. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A smidge friendly}'' You can head inside. |after= |abxy=}} MS17 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00148DED |trow=3 |before= |response=Just need you to take a seat. |after=Swanson: Just need you to take a seat. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=The test don't take long. We can begin once you're seated. |after=Swanson: Just need you to take a seat. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=You need to be seated for the SAFE test. Them's the rules. |after=Swanson: Just need you to take a seat. |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=21 |topic=000A7D10 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Hopes the player changes his mind}'' Change your mind about the test? You want inside, you got to take it. |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Hoping the player has}'' Change your mind about visiting Covenant? |after=Player Default: I'd like to visit. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Matter-of-fact, a touch friendly}'' You here visiting Covenant, pal? If not, move along. You know, armed people loitering around. Not good for the nerves. |after=Player Default: I'd like to visit. |abxy=A}} |topic=00037025 |before=Player Default: I'd like to visit. |response=''{A little pleased}'' Since you're a first timer there's something you got to know first. |after=Swanson: We don't let just anyone inside. There's an entrance test. We call it the SAFE test. Everyone's got to take it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00037024 |before=Player Default: I'm not interested. |response=''{You're missing out in his tone / Irritated}'' Suit yourself. |after=Swanson: We don't let just anyone inside. There's an entrance test. We call it the SAFE test. Everyone's got to take it. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00037023 |before=Player Default: I might take a look. |response=It ain't that simple. |after=Swanson: We don't let just anyone inside. There's an entrance test. We call it the SAFE test. Everyone's got to take it. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00037022 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Is that what this place is called? |response=''{Proud}'' Yeah, we're a real up and comer. A pit stop on the road for traders and such. We're not that big but we got the bargains. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Trying to do the soft sell}'' Got a doc that can patch you up. We even got some lemonade. Well, that's what Deezer calls it anyway. There's a small catch, though. |after=Swanson: We don't let just anyone inside. There's an entrance test. We call it the SAFE test. Everyone's got to take it. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00037021 |before=Player Default: Since you're a first timer there's something you got to know first. |response=''{Firm}'' We don't let just anyone inside. There's an entrance test. We call it the SAFE test. Everyone's got to take it. |after=Player Default: Being cautious, not a bad call. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0003701C |before=Player Default: Being cautious, not a bad call. |response=''{Firm}'' You do what you got to do. |after=Swanson: You want to take the test? Pass it, and I'll let you in. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0003701B |before=Player Default: A test won't stop raiders. |response=''{Grim, pleased / Irritated}'' That's what we got the turrets for. |after=Swanson: You want to take the test? Pass it, and I'll let you in. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0003701A |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Interesting idea. Between you and me, what's the test for? |response=''{Confiding in the player}'' I probably shouldn't say nothing. But listen. We want to make sure only good people come into Covenant. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Being a little cagey}'' No undesirables. Nobody that ain't exactly what they seem, you know? |after=Player Default: Being cautious, not a bad call. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Interesting idea. Between you and me, what's the test for? |response=''{A little shocked, then confiding more (whispering a little). Emphasize human and Synths.}'' You don't know about...? Jesus. Listen, not everyone in the Commonwealth is human, OK? Some are... Synths. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=I'm not going to say anything more than that. Just take the test. You pass and you can come inside where everything's safe. All right? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: Interesting idea. Between you and me, what's the test for? |response=''{Deflecting the player's question}'' You know what? Don't worry. SAFE is one them psychological tests. Just a bunch of questions you got to answer. |after=Swanson: You want to take the test? Pass it, and I'll let you in. |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=00037019 |before=Player Default: You do what you got to do. |response=''{Softly encouraging the player to take it}'' You want to take the test? Pass it, and I'll let you in. |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00037014 |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=Good. |after=Swanson: Take a seat and we can begin. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00037013 |before=Player Default: I'll take a pass. |response=''{Big mistake is in his tone}'' Whatever, pal. Just try to stay safe out there. |after=Swanson: Take a seat and we can begin. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00037012 |before=Player Default: Do I really have to take the test? |response=''{A little annoyed, trying to conceal it}'' Hey, rules are rules. You ready? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00037011 |before=Player Default: Good. |response=Take a seat and we can begin. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=33 |topic=000E6ED6 |before=Player Default: I give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay. |response=''{Cryptic, like he's taking notes / Thinking}'' Very... curious. |after=Swanson: Congratulations! You made it onto a baseball team! Which position do you prefer? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E6ED5 |before=Player Default: Pitcher. |response=''{Cryptic / Puzzled}'' Are you certain about that? Nevermind, next question. |after=Swanson: Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill someone. What do you do? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E6ED3 |before=Player Default: I'd grab a bobby pin and pick the lock. |response=''{Cryptic, said as he's mentally taking notes / Thinking}'' And that is all you'd do? Nothing else? Wait, don't answer. Next. |after=Swanson: Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E6ED1 |before=Player Default: I'd trade him for one of the comic books I own. |response=''{Thinking}'' Hmm. You're almost done. Last question. |after=Swanson: You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and.... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BA362 |before=Player Default: I'd say, "Up yours, too, buddy." |response=''{Interesting / Puzzled}'' You'd say that? Hmm. |after=Swanson: Next question... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BA361 |before=Player Default: I'd grab a pipe and knock him out. |response=''{Slight approval / Puzzled}'' A pipe, you say? |after=Swanson: Next question... |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000BA360 |before=Player Default: I'd slip away before he finishes his rant. |response=''{Neutral / Puzzled}'' While he's speaking... |after=Swanson: Next question... |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000BA35F |before=Player Default: I wouldn't worry, if he did that it'd cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity. |response=''{Confused by the player's smart talk / Surprised}'' Uh... yeah. |after=Swanson: Next question... |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000BA35A |before=Player Default: Medicate the infected area as best I can. |response=''{Thinking}'' You have a medical background... |after=Swanson: You discover a young boy lost in a cave. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BA359 |before=Player Default: Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads. |response=''{Intriguing / Thinking}'' Very, very interesting. |after=Swanson: You discover a young boy lost in a cave. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000BA358 |before=Player Default: Amputate the foot before the infection spreads. |response=''{Thinking}'' Hmm... Amputation... Next question. |after=Swanson: You discover a young boy lost in a cave. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000BA357 |before=Player Default: I scream for help. |response=''{Thinking}'' You'd rely on others, then? Next question. |after=Swanson: You discover a young boy lost in a cave. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000BA342 |before=Player Default: I'd give her whatever she wants to spare his life. |response=''{Muttering, preoccuptied / Thinking}'' Hmmm... Typical Class B... |after=Swanson: Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BA341 |before=Player Default: I'd ask for a minigun so I could do the job right. |response=''{Stern, but then off-balanced can't tell if the PC was being serious / Puzzled}'' Please, treat the questions seriously... Or are you? Next. |after=Swanson: Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000BA33F |before=Player Default: I'd throw my tea in her face. |response=''{Bored - normal answer}'' Of course. |after=Swanson: Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000BA331 |before=Player Default: I'd get a gun and shoot myself. |response=''{Muttering while taking notes / Thinking}'' Near total absence... Hmm... |after=Swanson: A neighbor is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000BA330 |before=Player Default: I'd dose myself with anti-mutagen agent. |response=''{Muttering while taking notes / Thinking}'' Ignoring possible... Yes... |after=Swanson: A neighbor is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000BA32F |before=Player Default: I'd cut off the mutated tissue with a precision laser. |response=''{Muttering while taking notes / Thinking}'' Technological bias... Hmmm... |after=Swanson: A neighbor is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000BA31A |before=Player Default: I'd loosen bolts on his water pipes. When he turns on the sink, he'll be in for a surprise. |response=''{A little cryptic / Friendly}'' Test's over. No one's ever answered quite like you. But hey, you passed. I'll open up the gate. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000371E0 |before= |response=''{Down to business}'' So let's begin. There ain't no wrong answers. |after=Swanson: You are approached by a frenzied scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000371DB |before=Player Default: You'd say that? Hmm. |response=Next question... |after=Swanson: While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00037010 |trow=2 |before=Swanson: So let's begin. There ain't no wrong answers. |response=''{Said carefully}'' You are approached by a frenzied scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=What's your response? |after=Player Default: I'd say, "Up yours, too, buddy." |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0003700F |trow=2 |before=Swanson: Next question... |response=While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do? |after=Player Default: Medicate the infected area as best I can. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0003700E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You have a medical background... |response=You discover a young boy lost in a cave. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=What do you do? |after=Player Default: I give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0003700D |before=Swanson: Very... curious. |response=''{Question}'' Congratulations! You made it onto a baseball team! Which position do you prefer? |after=Player Default: Pitcher. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0003700C |before=Swanson: Are you certain about that? Nevermind, next question. |response=Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill someone. What do you do? |after=Player Default: I'd give her whatever she wants to spare his life. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0003700B |before=Player Default: Hmmm... Typical Class B... |response=Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? |after=Player Default: I'd grab a bobby pin and pick the lock. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0003700A |before=Swanson: And that is all you'd do? Nothing else? Wait, don't answer. Next. |response=Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment? |after=Player Default: I'd say a prayer and hope God would save me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00037009 |before=Player Default: Near total absence... Hmm... |response=A neighbor is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it? |after=Player Default: I'd trade him for one of the comic books I own. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00037008 |before=Swanson: Hmm. You're almost done. Last question. |response=You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and.... |after=Player Default: I'd loosen bolts on his water pipes. When he turns on the sink, he'll be in for a surprise. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000EEC33 |before= |response=''{Said cryptically}'' Welcome to Covenant. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0008BBBC |before= |response=That's my seat, bub. Once you sit on the other side of the desk we'll start. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=0008A813 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Clinical}'' Just say the first thing that comes to mind. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Deflecting any irritation the player may have about being tested}'' Listen, I didn't make up the questions. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Doctor giving an order}'' Please, pay attention. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A little irritated}'' So, we talking or what? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You know, I do got better things to do. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003702A |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Friendly-ish}'' Head on in. Penny's shop is usually the first stop. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly warning about the area}'' Better watch yourself around here. Raiders and worse have been known to visit. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Heya, stranger. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files